


Boys and Their Toys

by TQ121



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Sounding, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TQ121/pseuds/TQ121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Handsome Jack brings a favorite toy to the bedroom to show Rhys.<br/>Or Handsome Jack uses a sound on Rhys for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys and Their Toys

Rhys tugged experimentally at the cuffs holding his arms over his head. Bondage was still a little new to Rhys. He never really had any relationship last long enough that he would feel comfortable exploring anything kinkier than an occasional swat to the ass mid fuck.

Jack, who was rummaging through a dresser in the room, apparently once had the kinkiest girlfriend in the galaxy, and had picked up quite a few toys during that time and seemed determined to try every one on Rhys. Not that he was minding anymore. Rhys was quickly discovering that his favorite position was bound and vulnerable to Jack as he fucked him senseless.

Rhys tugged at the restraints again just to feel them keep him in place as he watched Jack came back to the bed with a devilish look on his face holding a black case and a large bottle of lube. Rhys raised an eyebrow. “So what are you putting in my ass?”

Jack cackled in response, dropping the lube to cover half of his face as he shook with laughter. “What are you putting in my ass, priceless.”  

Blushing, Rhys gave a disapproving look. “It wasn’t that funny.”

“Oh if only you knew, cupcake. Well soon you will.” Jack’s laughter calmed and he made as if to wipe an invisible tear from his eye. “But come on kiddo, I know you are an ass slut but not everything goes in there.”

Turning red even as he rolled his eyes Rhys countered, “Well you got a large pump bottle of lube, what else was I supposed to think.”

Jack snorted before unceremoniously straddling Rhys’ thighs. Rhys’ breath caught in his throat, feeling the worn jeans against his bare thighs reminding his brain that Handsome Jack was leaning over him fully clothed while he was completely naked and bound. Seeing the broad body tower over him reminding him who had all the power, made Rhys suck in a breath as he could feel his cock chub up in excitement.

Grinning viciously Jack grabbed Rhys’ dick in his large hand. “You make it too easy, Rhysie. You keep letting me tie you up like this, and I’m just going to keep pushing till I break you.”

“Jack,” Rhys whispered like a prayer, trying to grind up into his hand.

Pinching Rhys’ side for his trouble Jack admonished, “Don’t make me pin you down.”

Eyes dilating just thinking about it Rhys grinned. “Please?”

Chuckling Jack shook his head reaching for the lube. “Not tonight, but one of these days I’m going to have you tied down, and you are only going to get what I give to you.”

“How is that different from right now?” Rhys asked a little breathlessly as Jack made his cock sloppy with lube.

“Oh, Rhysie, you have no idea.” Smirking Jack jerked Rhys’ cock easily. The excess lube made it wet and sloppy, exactly how he liked to leave Rhys after a fuck. Running his thumb over the head he teased the slit, smiling even wider as if remembering a private joke. “So many dirty things I could do to you. I could keep you on edge for hours if I wanted, make you so desperate you’d do anything for me.”

Groaning Rhys bit his bottom lip looking down his body to watch Jack stroking his cock lazily. Jack tightened his grip when Rhys’ cock twitched making Rhys whine. “I’d do that anyway.”

Jack snorted letting go of Rhys’ cock, and reached to grab the black case. “I’ll remember that the next time you won’t hand over the remote.”

Unzipping the black case Jack’s lube covered hand left an obvious wet mark on it; inside was a series of rods of increasing diameter. Jack grabbed one of the smaller ones before tossing the case to the side.

Watching with interest Rhys had no idea what Jack had in his hand even as he covered it in lube. “What’s that?”

The devilish grin Rhys got was either a very good or a very bad thing. “This, Rhysie, is a sound.” Jack smiled and then grabbed Rhys’ cock with his left hand while holding the sound in his right. “And you’ve never felt anything like this.”

Confused, Rhys started to ask about it before he went breathless. Jack was slowly working the slightly sloped end of the sound into the tip of Rhys’ dick, and Rhys felt his brain short circuit. It hurt a little, but mostly it was weird. Whining Rhys threw his head back, “Jack, you can’t, what are you doing?”

Jack’s eyes twinkled in delight watching Rhys try to wriggle from the stimulation. Pausing he held Rhys steady and let one hand rub Rhys’ hip. “Shhh, don’t worry your pretty little head Rhysie, daddy’s got you, and he’s gonna take good care of you.”

Looking back down his body Rhys watched as Jack started slowly pushing the sound down Rhys’ dick again. Rhys was shocked at despite the strange stretching pain how easily it seemed to go. Pulling at the cuffs above his head Rhys whimpered, lost in the way everything seemed now focused on these new sensations. “Jack, you’re not supposed to put things there.”

“Oh sweetheart,” Jack chuckled, carefully pulling the sound almost out of Rhys, “nothing is supposed to go in your ass, but you never turn down a new toy there.”

Rhys felt his cheeks heat up, and shook his head even as now Jack was starting to slide the sound in and out of his cock. Biting his lip he shook his head as his cock twitched despite everything. “It’s different.”

Jack shifted on his knees, torn between watching how the metal disappeared into Rhys’ cock and looking at Rhys’s face and how wrecked he was. “Yeah it is isn’t it? Bet you never thought someone could fuck your cock like this huh?”

Rhys shook his head panting. It was too much. The sound burned and stretched but felt surprisingly good, but the most terrible thing was how vulnerable it felt under Jack. It was like he had found a secret part of Rhys that even Rhys didn’t know about and just took it. Rhys wanted to come.

It was cold as Jack added more lube to the sound, but it slid down even easier down inside Rhys’ cock going deeper than before. Rhys couldn’t see the look of concentration on Jack’s face, because his back was arching and his mouth opening and closing in a silent desperate cry.

Rhys was sure the sound was too deep. It shouldn’t be making him unwind like this. He was so close to orgasm it hurt, but he was too full and couldn’t get there. “Please, fucking please I need… I need…”

“Yeah, don’t worry, daddy’s got you,” Jack answered, voice hoarse and breath short. Rhys was amazing like this, with tears trailing down his face cracked open and vulnerable just for Jack. Carefully he pulled the sound out, and groaned at how red and open the slit of Rhys’ dick was for him.

Taking his lube-covered hand Jack shoved two fingers in Rhys’ ass without preamble and barely got his fingers around Rhys’ cock before Rhys came in thick white ropes all over the back of Jack's’ hand and onto Rhys’ stomach.

Rhys shuddered and whined under Jack and he couldn’t take it. Jack shoved a thumb into Rhys’ mouth not caring that it was covered in lube because Jack had already gotten lube everywhere, and held Rhys’ mouth open and down so that Rhys had to look at him. His other hand opened his pants and pulled his cock from his boxer briefs so that he could beat it quickly.

“Look at me, pumpkin. Look at how fucking desperate you make daddy.” Breathing harshly Jack rested his weight on Rhys reveling in the mess he has made the naked man underneath him, and jerked off harshly, almost like he wanted to rip his cock off.

Thumb still crooked in Rhys’ mouth Jack reveled in how Rhys is just gone, and gently kissed him on the nose before grunting like a bull as he covered them both in his cum.

Jack’s hair fell in his face as he panted, and brought his cum covered hand to gently cradle Rhys’ face. Dazed whimpers left Rhys and he sucked quietly on the thumb in his mouth, and Jack couldn’t stop a pleased chuckle.


End file.
